American Revolution Training
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Prussia is training America and when to Prussia it seems that America clearly sucks at being a soldier, Prussia takes interest in the boy, sadly for America. Or maybe it's a good thing. Either way America hates oppression, no matter who it's coming from. If it's too hard maybe America should call a truce with England, if only England can make Prussia run off?
1. Meeting America

I was sitting at my desk. I had been sitting there, smoking a pipe for a while as I thought about what it would be like to step on American soil. I know I will regret the decision of ever coming here the instant I meet England's boy. However, it's better than being grounded by West. And for what? Scaring Austria! That was supposed to be _fun!_ I put the pipe out so I could move on where my mind was taking me.

I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked the drawer at my top right. I pulled it open and then took out the pictures I had of West. I've always had pictures of West made since I first got him. I can still remember how small he was when I first met him. At first he was as small as I was when I took my first breath. But also like me, he grew quickly until he became the size of a small child. If I recall, I had the longest childhood ever. West didn't even have the same length of childhood I did. It took a while but soon West was growing every few years. Then he reached the size he is now. I would consider West to be a teen. I'd made up my mind though. I left Gilbird in charge of West and Prussia.

I looked through the pictures, stopping here and there at the pictures. Shall I say I am grateful for such great artists? I already miss West but I always did when I was off the land that we lived on. Like at sea or far away lands like Norway. I remember invading the place. That's where I got West some of the books he used to read. Of course, I stole from practically every country, in the hopes that West would learn how to speak many languages.

I stuffed the pictures back in the drawer when I heard my door get knocked on. "Sir?"

"Come in." I called. They opened the door and closed it, carefully, and walked over. They were holding a tray of morning tea, a shot of beer, and a pumpkin biscuit. Yeah I know West loves those but I loved them for a different reason. They reminded me of West. He sat the tray on my desk.

"Your morning routine sir." He said, bowing his head. I looked up at him.

"It's morning already?" I asked. He instantly turned concerned.

"Have you had trouble going to sleep sir?"

"Well let's just say I'm having a form of 'homesick'."

"We can always turn back sir."

"No. At least not yet. Not when we've come this far. I promised. A good man always keeps his promises."

"Sir, I thought you might like to know that land is in sight."

"American soil?"

"Yes sir."

"You know what to do then. Also, when you drop anchor tell the men they can enjoy themselves to one of our kegs. They deserve it. They've worked hard to get us here." I said, picking up my morning tea with a sigh. "The only thing I dread is meeting the boy. Like I have said numerous times, and shall say once more, the boy sounds like nothing more than a brat trying to rebel because their not getting their way. Just like it is with teens and their parents. What exactly _is_ the relationship between America and England?"

"Well sir, England raised America so I believe they kind of have a Vater-Sohn relationship."

"Why does Germany never rebel against me? He never has. He has always staid by my side, through everything."

"I believe it is because Germany has no reason to rebel. America and England have been fighting for a while sir."

"So he's rebelling because they can't come to an agreement?" I asked. I began to drink my tea. The tea wasn't at all like the beer. We had an abundance of it because we had an abundance of water, we _are_ sitting on it right now, while beer was taken from our homeland. We had tons of that, I wouldn't have left without tons of it. I just didn't want to run out quickly and that is why we drink tea or water only. Beer is for special occasions when on a boat. When on land, you can just steal others beer if you run out.

I finished my tea and picked up the biscuit. "Sir, when you get on the land will you want soldiers with you or would you prefer to go it alone?" I thought about it as I nibbled my bites from the biscuit. I finished the biscuit as I stood up from my desk. I grabbed my shot of beer before heading for the door. He quickly moved to open the door for me.

"You know I can open doors on my own right? However, thank you anyway." I had had enough of that a long time ago. They continued to do so. I headed out before stopping dead in my tracks. There was no one on deck. There was one man up in the nest to look for land but the one behind me and I were the only ones on the deck. It was almost pitch dark but there was a faint sign of the sun coming up. "How did you get this? I thought the men didn't wake until the sun was up."

"Sir, he came and woke me and I woke the kitchen crew to get breakfast ready. He'd been eager at the sight of land."

"Do you think I could pillage this land for things?" I asked before making my way to the head of the ship. "Maybe I can get West new books."

"Sir, I don't think the locals will be pleased to know you stole from them, and nor will England."

"So I'd piss off England?" I asked, smiling. "That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll ask first then though. There is a thing called trade. What we have we can easily resupply back at base." I reached the front of the ship and looked out, drinking my shot. Indeed the land was getting more and more in sight. "Is the captain well rested?"

"No sir."

"Then I will take his place." I said, heading back to the front, up the stairs, and reaching the helm.

We reached land, I got in a boat and headed for land. It was still quite dark but there was now a tinge of sun in the sky. I reached the land before tying the ship to the land. I got out and embraced the feeling of land back under my feet. I saw that Francis' and Antonio's ships were also in the bay, however, they were not on the land. They were just sitting there. Probably still sleeping. I laughed. I win. Losers. I turned back to the land and turned to my left, I had no reason to stand there. I could check out what the land was like.

On my walk I came across a man. He was wearing a uniform of an army. Amazing. America must have already made preparations. Just imagine England in his uniform vs America in England's uniform too. He'd be so confused.

"State your name and business." He demanded. I tilted my head.

"I'm here to be awesome and I am here to meet some boy named America. He's been asking me for help for months and I finally decided to meet the guy." He smiled.

"Then you might be one of the three?"

"Oh, I assure you that all three of us came. I am Prussia. I came from a land far away from here."

"I am George Washington. If you will, please follow me."

"I don't want to meet America until France and Spain come down. I don't want to waste America's precious time, just as I am sure that he doesn't want to waste our precious time. You are at war after all. Not a moment should be wasted." I turned back around and headed back for my boat. "Expect us at dawn!" I called back. "We'll meet you here and then you can lead us to America."

France and Spain had woke before dawn and I was pleased because that meant we wouldn't be late. I made sure to get them on land and started toward where I'd met the man in the first place. When we got there.

"This is Spain and this one is France. We came just as I said we would."

"Follow me and I will take you to our camp."

"I hope America is up? I don't want to wait around for him to feel like getting out of bed."

"I assure you he is." He replied before leading us to his camp. When we got there France and Spain tried to look around but I got them back before they could.

"Now is not the time to be mesmerized by his things. First impressions are important you know." I whispered to them. The next moment I heard shouting coming from one of the tents. I looked over, curious.

"Just five more minutes! That's all I ask!" A few minutes later and two people came out. The one who seemed to have yelled looked like a boy… man… boy man? Man boy? However when they came closer, I realized they were the same size as West. A minute my imagination went crazy and told me that it _was_ West but then… I had left him at home. It couldn't be. When they came closer I could make out their features. A curl in his hair like Austria but smaller, blond hair, blue eyes… are you sure it's not West? He can't be West. He has a curl. Not to mention the clothes he's wearing. That isn't his army uniform. It was blue and red instead of red and blue. And there was a white cloth piece that made an x on his chest. He sighed when he came face to face with us.

"Hello, my name is America. Welcome to America. You're France, Spain, and Prussia right?" I smirked. No one likes being woken this early at his age. I remember once West complained but that was the one and only time he ever actually did so. Of course, being the awesome bruder I am, I let him sleep more.

"Mein name ist Preußen."

"Je m'appelle France."

"Mi nombre es España."

"Thank you for coming." He said flatly before his eyes widened. Then his eyes clenched shut and he waved his arms around. "You have to help me! My men are not exactly equipped to fight England! They lack the training it takes!" He said. Then his eyes opened.

"I warn you that my training is rigorous. You may not like it." I'd let his behavior pass for now. Maybe he'd be better later. I'm personally trying to let his disrespect pass. No one talks to the Awesome Prussia that way. Except maybe West…

"Don't worry! I'll teach them too! And when you're too hard on them, I'll pamper them with ways of how to look flashy."

"Not flashy! Then they'll be seen on the battlefield too easily!" I replied.

"I can also teach them!" Spain said, smiling. "I'll even teach them how to take the best fiestas!"

"Gah! No! Teach them how to sleep fast, wake fast. That is what is necessary for war!"

"Oh come on, Prussia. This'll be fun!"

"I'm sure he doesn't want fun, he actually wants to win otherwise he wouldn't request our appearance."

"Wait! No, I would love to learn the fun way." I was quiet before staring at him. "Please?"

"We'll see how you do." I replied. America smiled before looking at Washington. Washington was trying to keep a smile on so it seemed because America frowned.

"I suppose you know how to shoot a gun?" I asked America. He was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and holding his head up with his hand, his elbow on his leg. He nodded. "Good then I'm taking you hunting. To hunt you need precision, with precision you can _always_ hit your target." He sighed.

"I want you to teach my men how to fight, not _me_. I already know how." I narrowed my eyes at him. Training him usually goes this way. When I tell him to do something he usually complains and states that he knows how to fight. Usually I just tell him to deal with it but he keeps asking the same _damn_ question! Why? Why? Why? Why? It drives me _mad!_ Some soldier he is.

"Don't question it, just do it! To question is to doubt and doubting in battle leads to death. Now take this." I threw a gun at him he gasped at the impact before glaring up at me.

"That hurt! Why did you do that?!"

"Get up! We're going hunting." I stated, turning my back, not giving him time to complain. I already knew his men were following my lead. "What we will be hunting first is big game, so that you can get the feeling of shooting something. And that way it is harder to miss. Next you will be shooting things like birds. Because you need to be a very good guns man to not miss. This comes in handy for when your enemy is far away. Of course you have to take into account that gravity is there to stop your bullet so I suggest you not try to shoot an Englishman from too far away. So you will also have to get a feel of how far your gun can actually shoot. Without the bullet missing it's target. Since you are using guns, _every bullet counts_."

"Duh." America said. I ignored him. "When do I get to train with Spain?"

"Whenever Spain actually wants your company!" I called back.

"You bastard!" He shouted.

"Any more of that and I'll make you dig the next trench!"

Well America finally did it. He pissed me off. "Drop your weapon and give me twenty push ups before you go dig the trench today!" I demanded.

"Screw you!" I glared at him.

"I thought you wanted to win against England! Now do you as you are told or I'll make you run laps as well!" He just glared right back.

"Make me!" It's very clear this is definitely not West. No matter how much similar they look. West would never say that.

"Make you! Did you just say _make you?!_ You little brat!" I brought my gun around and smacked him in the head with it. Not too hard of course but enough to hurt. "Do as you are told!" He gasped at the pain, holding onto his head. He dropped and started his push ups. "It's clear to me that you never went to school America."

"England taught me!"

"Yet you need help beating him?" I was careful not to let him in on any of my strategies of winning war though. I didn't want to come up against him in battle and him know my tactics.

"Shut up!" I smirked.

"School is supposed to teach you how to fight in the first place. I bet if you had you'd not need me or France or Spain."

"Pay attention! I am going to teach you how to use that 'pointy thing' on the end of your gun! I know none of you have probably ever used swords in your life. Luckily you don't need to know how to use one for this sharp thing called a bayonet. It is attached to the end of your gun." It's rather a clever invention really. You can use the sharp point to get the other weapon out of the way to shoot your enemy. Austria got hurt once that way by me. "I want you to choose partners, partners of twos would be good. America, come here. I'm going to demonstrate with you. The rest of you watch carefully. Don't worry America. I'll go easy on you."

"You said you've used a sword before? I kind of thought those were antiques."

"That only proves how young you are." I demonstrated to America how he should hold it and then I started my demonstration of how to use the bayonet part of the gun, not even trying until America began to get the hang of how to hold it. Then I began demonstrating how to use the bayonet as a weapon. The instant I did, America dropped his. I pointed the gun at him, not shooting. "You lose. Pick it back up. Now you know how. I suggest you get practicing." I said to the whole lot. "America pick it back up and try to get me to drop my weapon."

"Are you _crazy?!_ How am I supposed to make _you_ of all people drop your weapon?!" He asked. I glared at him.

"Just do it! Never show fear to your enemy! If you let them take one inch, they'll take a whole mile!" He bent down and picked up his weapon and tried to make me drop my weapon.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" America complained. I'd told him that it was his turn to keep watch. Not that I believed he needed to keep watch over anything. "Get someone else to do it!" I glared at him.

"Sometimes I swear that you are either a spoiled child or whiny wimp like Austria!" He looked up.

"Who's that?"

"A guy who looks and sounds like you!" He glared at me.

"You're a damn wanker!" His eyes widened before he just clenched his fists, glaring at me.

"And you are not fit for battle! I don't even know why you're trying!" I replied, glaring just as hard at him as he was at me.

"Hon hon hon." I lowered my bottom lip, looking over at France.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Why don't I just stay up and keep guard?"

"Because America needs to do it! You do realize that while yes I can teach his men to fight that it will be useless in the end because they will all eventually need to pass this on! America will never die, even if he does lose this battle! I am trying to teach him how to be a soldier, France!"

"Yes but he's still a kid Prussia." I sighed, clenching my eyes and putting my hand on my face. Fine. A compromise.

"You mean he's still a brat. Every time he doesn't get his way, he complains or insults others." I looked back at America. "You can sleep and do twenty laps tomorrow or you can stay up and do as I tell you without the twenty laps."

" _Twenty laps?!_ Who do you think I am?!"

"Then your choice is obvious, isn't it?!" I said, turning around to go back to my own tent. I heard America take an angry breath through his teeth. "France! Come with me! Leave the boy on his own!" I heard France follow me.

"Today I will teach you how to use the land to your advantage in battle!" I declared. I'd taken a break for two weeks, France and Spain had taken their turns teaching America. That's how we've been doing this so far. France, Spain, and I would take turns with each week that passed. America seemed to be happy with France's lessons and he was elated with Spain's lessons.

"Finally something that seems useful for once." I laughed at him.

"You wouldn't last one day in the battles I fight America." I'd had enough of his smart mouth, there was just no end!

"Yeah? I bet I would too!" I ignored him. I led them into the closest forest. It would be the easiest place to start with these soldiers. Besides for America, his men were quite pleased with my lessons. They paid close attention to them, just as much as America complained about them. Which made me happy but the one who was supposed to be learning it wasn't actually _learning it!_

I taught them how to use camouflage to their advantage in places that had places to hide and I even taught them what they should do if caught out in the open like in a field or meadow. America paid close attention at the very beginning of my speeches but eventually trailed off.

So when we got back to camp I turned to America. "Did you hear any of the stuff I said back there?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"Even the part where I said that England fights better than you?" He gasped.

"You said what?!"

"I didn't say that. No where did I say that. Had you paid attention I would have gotten a different reaction from you. Is this training going to be a one sided thing America? I teach while you don't listen? I'm not willing to do something like that. Let me just tell you that before we move on with any training I might give." I left him to ponder that while I walked back to my tent to have a beer. I miss West! He has a better behavior and better manners! Why did I even leave West? To train someone who won't even listen?

"Screw you! You're working me too hard! Slow it down! Or at least make it easier like France and Spain!" America complained.

"Do you think England is taking it easy America?! Because I can assure you he is _not!_ England is planning and training as we speak and unless you can learn to work yourself to the limit to beat his soldiers you won't win! The only advantage you have over him is his soldiers inexperience with the layout of the land! England, I can tell you, probably isn't disadvantaged by that, he raised you! You do realize that if you do become independent then that means _two_ things instead of one right? Not only are you no longer controlled by England, _you are supposed to be your own country!_ I know you have no way of knowing this but _being your own country is harder than this training!_ So if you can't take the training I doubt you can handle being your own country! So either try harder or go ahead and tell me that you're not going to try!" I know I'm being harsh but I want America to take up the responsibility.

"All I asked you to do was make it easier! You don't have to give me a damn speech! What the hell do you know anyway!"

"…I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I said, turning around. "Either I leave or you will dig a trench. You have until tomorrow morning to choose. I'm leaving at dawn." I headed back to my tent. I was through with his attitude, his behavior. Though I guess that's kind of what England was betting would happen. No matter what I try, he isn't doing what I tell him nor is he listening. He thinks France and Spain are giving him the lessons he needs to survive the onslaught of England. I'm sure they could win if they tried hard enough.

It was dawn now. I had packed my things, ready to go back to West. Someone who actually appreciated me. I've tried everything I could think of. Chores, digging trenches, laps, push ups, lectures, beatings, even push ups with things like a barrel or my body weight on top of him. None of them seemed to get through his 'I know everything' attitude. I'll tell you one thing. He proved me right. I picked up my things. I'd told my men to take theirs to the ship yesterday so that's where they were.

I packed up the tent and noticed that America's men were watching me. One in particular was watching me closely. Then he turned and headed for one of their tents. I turned around and headed back towards my ship. I'm coming home, West. I smiled at the thought that I would get to see my bruder again. I miss him like hell.

When I was at the shore I heard a voice calling. It was America. "PRUSSIA! WAIT!" I ignored him and a few minutes later, before I could actually reach the sand, I felt arms go around my waist. I looked down.

"What do you want America?" I asked, as coolly as I could. I didn't want to turn him off.

"I need you! Please stay! Without you I don't know what I'll do!" He begged. I shook him off.

"I tried to teach you, I tried to train you but you don't listen to a single word that is said. You seem rather content with just France and Spain." He grabbed me again.

"I admit that without you I probably- no, I _won't_ win without you! I need you, please don't leave me! PLEASE! I need you're awesomeness to guide me on what to do when I actually have to fight him! Please Prussia, you're awesome and I've not been re- uh respecting?- you and I'm sorry." I can't help but think this is rehearsed.

"What made you change your mind America?"

"Wash- I mean I realized all you wanted to do was help me. I'm sorry I've not been respecting your awesomeness. Please stay." I shook him off me and turned around to see he had tears in his eyes. My stupid imagination turned him into West for a moment before my mind went back to reality.

"Fine. I'll stay. In fact, I'll make you almost as awesome as me before I leave. Next time you piss me off, I'll try something else instead though, agreed? And you have to let me take back to my home some of your things, like books, toys, and sheets of music. What do you say? Is that all okay with you?" He frowned before quickly nodding.

"Yes! Yes! It is definitely okay with me!" So I retrieved my men, telling them that Washington had convinced me to stay for a while longer. I headed back with him to the camp and I saw Washington smile wide at America. America blushed and looked away from Washington. Something clearly transpired between the two of them but I would not question him on it, it was not my place to do so.

"Gilbert, you should treat him more of like a friend. That is how you get kids to like you."

"I have _never_ had trouble with someone liking me. Or at least someone I wanted to like me. I'm sure that there are people who don't like me, especially because of all the battles and wars I've had with everyone. Kesesese. Plus I'll bet you that England never taught America how to be his own country, because he never _planned_ for America to revolt."

"Mi amigo, I finally came up with a reason why Germany never rebels against you." I smiled at Spain.

"And what is that Antonio?"

"Because you are brothers, you live side by side, and even if he did rebel it would change nothing." I thought about that. I guess it kind of does make sense.

"Or I'm better with kids than England is."

"If you were good with kids, Gilbert, then America would like you."

"Well Francis, I'm not exactly here to make America like me. But I'll do what you suggest. I'll offer him Prussian beer as a token of friendship."

"First make sure he's allowed to drink. I don't know the customs of this land."

"He's a country. Of course he's allowed to drink. I was allowed to drink when I was a very young child."


	2. America The Summer Soldier

I woke up earlier than I usually did and found my way toward America's tent. I pulled open the flaps and walked in. I sat down next to America and shook him awake. Even if that meant saying goodbye to some of his training time. It would be worth it.

He groaned. "Five more minutes please George." I smirked.

"Wake up." He jolted up into a sitting position and saw me.

"What are you doing in here?!" I glared at him.

"Do you want to wake everyone in the camp? Be quiet. And I don't mean shut up. Had I meant so I would have said be silent." He grinned.

"Wish I could use that one on England."

"Rule number one, never compliment your enemy. Also, why do you freak out when you say words like bloody, wanker, and other English words?"

"Because those are England's words. Not mine."

"Do you intend on making a whole new language? Get dressed and I swear if you ask why I will make you work twice as hard today, even with the early awakening." He gulped and quickly started getting dressed.

"Are the others up?"

"No. Just us."

"Are you bipolar?"

"Excuse me?" I said curiously.

"Your emotions seem to be all over the place. Like angry and sometimes it's like your a nice person." I frowned.

"No. I'm not bipolar. Something you should understand is that we're not on a personal level, we only know each other on a formal level. Because you wanted me to teach you how to fight."

"Who's Romano?"

"Ask Spain."

"Prussia, I would love to get to know you on a personal level." I stood up. He'd gotten dressed now. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his tent. "What-"

"I said be quiet. Are you old enough to drink?"

"No, Washington says I'm too young."

"But you're a teenager…"

"I know."

"What about smoking?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Well then prepare to break rules." He beamed, eager. "What? Is England the only adult you've ever met?"

"No I've met France before."

"Well there comes a time in a man's life when it's time for him to make his own rules, or bend the rules to your advantage." Fritz wouldn't support that but right now I'm trying to make America like me, and it seems to be working.

"Then England is a hypocrite?" I smirked.

"It depends on who you ask. If you asked West he'd tell you that bending the rules is the same as breaking them. I'm sure that England, being the gentleman he is, would agree with him. There are two types of people in this world. The followers and the leaders. I would be a leader."

"Then why are you angry when I don't listen?"

"That's what you called me here for. To teach you how to fight. On the battlefield, rules are _never_ meant to be broken or bent because that can lead to pain or death. The battle field is a very strict place to be. If you aren't prepared then it will destroy you. Now we need to be silent. I can't afford waking my own men."

We made it onto the boat and I finally let go of America. I opened my cabin and shoved him inside. "Sit down." I stopped whispering. He sat down and I walked to my desk, opening a drawer. I pulled one of the drawers open and took out a pipe and a light. I lit it and handed it over to America.

"You're a colony so therefore you can drink. Hopefully soon to be a country. You know, I think you would have done way better under my leadership. I have many places under my control and they seem to rather like me well. Even the ones I used to control still like me."

"You've set some of yours free?"

"When they were ready to lead themselves, yes I did." I handed him the pipe before lighting one for myself. I walked to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out my riding crop. He stared at it. I looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"What is that?"

"Incentive."

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's go down and have some beer." I closed the door and the drawer and walked down to where we kept our Prussian beer. "If you can't hold your liquor, tell me now." I said, looking back at America.


	3. Here We Go Again - To Make A Real Man

"Ugh. Washington! I think we know how to fight England now. I mean it's not that hard."

"Alfred, England has the biggest army out there." He scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Big doesn't necessarily mean better. But true you still need more training. Your men are adequate but adequate doesn't cut it. Unless you have strategy. Thankfully the only incompetent soldier we have is you America. But I plan to change that."

"As do I mon ami. We need bright colours and your uniform is dull."

"They can have the best siestas now. I'm proud of my amigos."

"If you have bright colours then you are easily seen on the battle field."

"...That's the point Prussia."

"Oh. So the point is to lose your position the instant your on the battlefield? You know surprise attack is nothing to sneeze at!"

"However you can promote the fear inside them when they do see you, and then you could try to create vision impairment."

"Do you really think if England saw America and his men that he'd be terrified? No! He'd rather shoot him than look at him!"

"England raised America! Don't doubt the power of love, mon ami."

"What does love have to do with America and England?!"

"Whoa, whoa amigos! Calm down. We're not going to solve anything by bickering." I nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry for my outburst. America, I'm training you this week."

...

"Why do you guys fight over what the best way to teach me to fight is?" He asked, stopping. Washington had come up with a strategy and he wanted my help to teach it and lower the amount of time it took to pull it off. I think it was him...

"France thinks that England won't be able to harm you because he raised you. Admittedly it's probably true but that only means you personally. He will kill your men until you can't take it anymore. Though that might cause you to be scarred for life and you would have guilt on your shoulders. I should know. I've been around for a long time. Now get back to your training."

"So... England... no. France is wrong. England won't stop until he wins. What do you think?" I brandished my riding crop.

"Get back to your training."

"Okay what does Spain think?" SWISH! "OW! You bastard!" SWISH! "OW!" I narrowed my eyes. He glared at me before doing as he was told.

...

"Consider this a drill. You are going to march and then you will show me your decided battle marching before you run laps, since I can't really bring up an enemy for you to fight. The running will resemble your charge to your opponent. By the way the center of the field is called dead man zone. Never go there alone. Also you should know when to charge and when not to. We are not using swords and shields anymore. So it is not okay to just charge in. Do you hear me?!" I got the answer I was looking for and smiled. "Great. Start now."

Everyone began marching. I had already taught them synchronisation during a march. On the fourth go around, America stopped. He walked over to me, not close but near enough to talk to me. I narrowed my eyes. Insubordination.

"Can't we just skip the marching and go straight to the running?"

"No. Get back in line." He glared at me, crossing his arms.

"Why not?!"

"You need to stretch first that way you can run farther and or faster. We'll work on faster later. Now fall back in line!" I said, brandishing the crop again. He backed up. That was it though, he didn't obey.

"But you need more energy to run than to march! I say we skip the marching."

"Who's in charge of your training?! I am! Get back to your position!" I quickly smacked him with the crop. I'd moved toward him as I talked. He yelped and ran back to his army. No warning next time. I won't even answer his damn annoying question.

...

"Today we will practice cleaning your guns! Watch as I demonstrate." I grabbed Washington's gun and began demonstrating, remembering to go slow to allow learning. They watched and I was happy that even America was watching in fascination. I made sure to go into depth why you should clean your musket and make sure it isn't too dirty before you shoot it. Adding in something about flammability nd explosions. "Now I want you to do it."

This time America was doing the work and he even asked me if he was doing it right, which I gladly corrected his mistakes and affirmed that he was doing just fine, being nice about it too. When he was done he sighed and laid his gun down. "I heard Washington ordered swords, you know, since England is bound to use them too?" I frowned.

"Great, another weapon I need to teach you to use." He frowned.

"What? But I heard you love the sword."

"I do. I just usually have more competent soldiers to train. You ask me 'why' every chance you get."

"Well sorry if I can think for myself. Just why do something if you don't know why your doing it?"

"Because I said so."

"That wouldn't stand in court."

"You're lucky England is in charge of you and not me."

"We are fighting for freedom."

"Prussia would easily beat you in battle." He laughed.

"That's why we called you. We called France because he knows England. We called Spain because... I don't know. You'd have to ask George. George always gives me a reason I should do something, why can't you?"

"I've had about just enough of your mouth America." I warned, reaching for the crop.

"Fuck you! I'm just fucking asking!"

"ALFRED!" We looked up to see George. America blushed. "Watch your language now, unless you want me to drag you back to camp." It took a lot of effort not to smirk. If I try hard enough, I can remember West using that same tone with me. Not those words but the tone.

"Watch it America. I can only be pushed so far before my patience breaks, and you don't want to see what happens when my patience breaks." I whispered in a menacing tone, in his ear. He blushed even more as I turned around and stalked back to the camp myself. I could have sworn I heard America pleading with George after that.

...

"Hey, what happened to meeting each other on personal levels?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, handing him a lit cigar and a glass of Prussian beer. I put mine between my teeth and began to relax. America stared at it before copying me.

"You're German right?"

"Wrong. I'm Prussian that's why my name is Prussia."

"I thought your name was Gilbert."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Then if your not German then who or what is Germany?" I smiled.

"I raised Germany so it makes sense that you would think I myself am German."

"Will I ever get to see Germany? Is he like me?"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? No way in hölle is he like you. He's too serious. I didn't raise him like that but what can you do? You want to meet him, sail to Europe, be my guest. You'd get way better training there, among my army. Your men get great training though."

"Yeah, they listen, they ask George why they should when they get curious. It was George who's sent you those paperwork. He studied and everything. You always win except when you get a draw because... for some strange reason you decided to go home." I smirked.

"And that is why you thought I might be bipolar. To be honest, I hadn't decided to go home, no it was my boss who dragged me home."

"Your boss stopped you?! That's crazy!"

"Something about responsibility. I would have won those battles if he hadn't stopped me. I'm awesome. You should have seen me."

"I would love to see you in battle."

"Hm. Wanna hear the story about the Silesien Wars?"

"Yeah!" I went into deep detail about those wars, remembering to keep my strategies out entirely.

...

"America! It's time for training! Where are you?" I kept looking around and finally I heard his faint voice call out.

"Over here dude!" I followed his voice until I saw him sitting next to a fire with marshmallows on his bayonet.

"What are you doing?" I refused to believe America was this stupid.

"Roasting marshmallows." I snatched his gun from him, sneering at him. His face scrunched up in pain when he reached for it. "OW!"

"What did you do now?" I swear it's like having another kid.

"I burned myself because of you!" I hit him on the head with my fist and grabbed his wounded arm. He was right. He got burned. I dragged him off his seat and stalked straight for the cold water. When we got there, I pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeve, knocked him to his knees and shoved his arm in the water. "OW! AGH! That's cold!" He struggled in my grasp but I only gripped tighter.

When I knew he couldn't handle the cold anymore I yanked it out and took his coat, wrapping his arm in it. I walked him to the camp.

"Bucket of water and soap, now!" I declared to my men and they quickly got on it. Less than ten minutes and I had what I wanted. I unwrapped his arm and put soap on his arm before lathering it. I cleaned my hands before shoving his arm in the bucket. "Clean it America. Get me towels and bandage!" My men were on the move again. I helped America and then dried him off with one of those towels. I wrapped his burn in bandage before glaring at him.

"Thanks Prussia."

"That should be healed during this week. What were you thinking?! You really could have been hurt! I told you that guns can _explode_ and yet you still do _that!_ What ze hölle am I going to do vith you?" I sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt. He coughed.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than I thought you were. I didn't have a chance to fight you, nor could I." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your stupidity can get you killed before you ever become a country. Run fifteen laps, NOW." He rolled his eyes but quickly did as he was told when I reached for my crop. My own men flinched from it but they stood their ground.

...

America's wound was healed within the week and I heard George chewing him out for the musket marshmallows. I had decided that it would indeed be best to meet him on a personal level. So I would strive for more than just sharing cigars and beer. So I had retrieved Prussian candies and American ones as well.

"America!" I peeked inside his tent but he wasn't there. So I pulled my head out and started looking for him again. Stupid kid. I found George Washington and approached him. He noticed me and smiled.

"My good sir, I have been speaking to Alfred and promise you that this behaviour will stop and he will listen to you now." I doubt it but I won't say it to him. America clearly believes in freedom so strongly.

"Does that mean you've seen him today?"

"Well, no, no I haven't. I'm sure he's running around somewhere. Would you like the men to look for him?" I shook my head.

"No, no I will search for him myself. I wanted to give him something." He smiled.

"I wish you luck in finding the boy." I nodded and headed off to find him. When I did eventually find him, I was not pleased. But this was the last straw, I was going to take personal interest in the boy. I grabbed him by his ear.

"What have I told you about roasting marshmallows with your bayonet?"

"OW! Prussia? Let go! I made more, you can have- OW!" I tightened my grip and pulled him backwards off his seat, letting go as he fell on his back. "Oof." He looked up at me.

"Stand up NOW." He scrambled to get up and he saluted me. "Glad you learned something. Give me your gun." He handed it over and I removed the marshmallows before giving the gun back. "I suggest you don't use this gun for today and also instead of training, you will run laps until lunch and after lunch you will march until dinner before bed."

"Fuck you! I don't have to do shit!" I grabbed him by his hair, yanking down.

"You little bengel! You wouldn't last one day in Prussian training! You wouldn't even last in European training. Just because your by yourself over here you think you can't be touched! You want a verdammt revolution against England! A man who Francis fights with and they have an even number of loses and wins! That's saying something! England even beat Antonio once! And Antonio fights bulls every day!"

"I bet I would too last in Prussian training! Just give me a chance!"

"Are you sure? Because once you start, there's no escape."

"Yeah! I'll prove you're not that great." What a brat! I refuse to let England win! I smirked, shoving him away from me and the fire.

"Fine. Your Prussian training starts at dawn! For now you better start running your laps!" He grinned before glaring at me. He turned around and headed off. I turned back to the fire. It needs to be out out. I really am interested in if he can survive the training I give my own men.


	4. The Beginning Of Prussian Training

I rolled over in my bag. It's time to get up. I don't want to but I have to. Yep, even the Awesome Prussia sometimes has to do things he doesn't want to. I stretched, yawning as I did so as I first got on my knees and then stood up as much as I dared so inside my tent. I had a big tent though so I don't really bother with height. I reached over and dragged my breakfast I had already set up before I went to bed. I walked out of my tent and began cooking it.

While it cooked and I had nothing more to do but wait, I gathered up all the dirty guns I'd gathered yesterday. As soon as I had breakfast I would be waking America. His job was to clean these guns, to teach him that every job, even if it's small, is very important to a big operation… not that I have any high hopes that he'll be learning anything from me for a while. I first have to get through that head of his. Stupid kid. I wonder if Britain even knows how to raise a child. If I were the one who had been in charge of America, things wouldn't have gotten this far. I gathered cleaning supplies before walking back.

I threw my food on a plate before digging in. I tried to eat as fast as possible and savor the taste and not choke all at the same time. I chugged my cup of beer before getting to my feet and placing my dirty plate and cup in my tent to be cleaned later. Time for it to start. I took a deep breath before finding my way to America's tent. He was sleeping comfortably in his bag. I didn't really think this through clearly. The next step was to play the trumpet but I didn't want to wake his men either…

"Wake up!" I gently kicked him with my foot. He groaned.

"Five more minutes Washington." I tried again.

"I said get up!" I kicked him harder. He yelped and rolled over onto his back and looked up at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my tent?! Get out you pervert!" I glared at him as he pulled his pillow over his head. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of his tent. "Let me go you bastard!" He shoved and pushed and even flailed. I dropped him and he fell on the ground.

"Get up!" I demanded. He stood up, sighing.

"What do you want Prussia? I've not had my sleep yet. It's not even sunny!" He said finally looking up.

"Stand at attention, soldat!" He just glowered at me. One battle at a time with this kid will work best. "I don't care if you're tired, if you're tired then clearly you didn't go to bed at a proper time or are you a girl? Only girls need beauty sleep, soldat! Are you a girl?"

"Screw you!"

"Have yourself some breakfast, soldat! I'll be back with you in thirty minutes! Trotzdem soldat!" I turned and headed off to see if France and Spain were still asleep. They probably were. But still, best to take a look. And sure enough they were still asleep.

I took the chance to wash my dishes before heading back to where I left America. There were hints of the sun coming up now. Also some of the American English were beginning to wake from their tents. I couldn't find America so I went back to his tent to see him back in bed. I walked out and began working on taking his tent down. It worked. It woke him up. He crawled out from under the tent. Next time I'm just going to go with the trumpet.

"America, I hope you've had your fill of breakfast because you will not be eating until I tell you that it's lunch time. For now you will run ten laps around the camp before you report back to me for your next assignment."

"You can't make me do anything!" He shouted at me. "What are we doing today anyway?" Those sentences are very contradictory… has this kid any common sense? Even Ludwig as a small child wouldn't say such confusing things.

"Your men will be practicing with Spain and you will be practicing with me."

"I'm going to have breakfast before I get started with the laps." I brought out my crop. He stared at it warily.

"Tell me something, America, has England always rushed in to save you from dangerous encounters?" He said nothing but blushed and a few minutes later he answered, realizing I wanted an actual answer.

"No! Of course not!" I smacked him with the crop.

"Get on it soldat!" I turned around to leave him be.

"What's going on you jerk?" I smirked at him.

"I knew you couldn't last a day in Prussian training." His eyes went wide in realization.

"I can too! Just watch me!" He got up and started running his laps. I walked over to Spain. He was eagerly devouring his beloved tomatoes.

"I have America training. What about you? What are the English colonists doing today?" I asked, grabbing a tomato for myself.

"Today we're going over how to sew your clothes back, you know, because in battle your clothes get ruined and torn and you don't always have the money to buy new ones. Not to mention it'll be good if you ever have kids. Like mi Romano."

"What is France going to do today?"

"Moi? I am going to teach them how to use their clothes to camouflage themselves in their environment. It will be useful against any enemy."

"Just make sure you teach them offense as well. Defense will not win a war. Just because you tire out England doesn't mean you win."

"Oui. I know." I sat down next to them. A few minutes later I found France combing my hair and Spain's hair. "You both have such wonderful locks of hair."

"Just don't give me a girly hairstyle like yours." I replied.

"Gracias amigo." Spain said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the comb through his hair. I stared at him for a moment before deciding to relax myself. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my arms. A few minutes later I heard a confused voice.

"What the hell are you three doing?" I opened my eyes to see America. "I finished my laps Prussia. What next?" I knew I would have to get up. We're not just here to relax, we're here to train America how to fight England. I stood up.

"Now I want you to drop and give me twenty push ups as I go get your fourth task." He rolled his eyes before dropping to give the requested push ups. I smirked. "Good boy." I walked off to go retrieve the guns and cleaning supplies. By the time I finished America had done twenty and was done with his push ups.

"Now what?"

"I want five pull ups on that tree." I pointed to a close by tree. He walked over and started his pull ups. "Next I want you to clean these guns. I want them all clean before tomorrow morning, got it?" I gestured to them all. "And they must all be properly cleaned or you will start over from the very beginning, understood soldat?!" I yelled at him. "I will show you how to properly clean these guns by using my own." He groaned. "What's that? Are you complaining already?"

"No! This is a piece of cake compared to the things England made me do!" I smirked.

"I don't recall any point in time where 'America' went into war, let alone a battle, in all history or with England's permission. I know when I see a man who pretends to be tough but isn't. You, sir, are one of them."

"Gilbert, you don't have to be so mean." France said.

"He was the one who decided he wanted to be trained the Prussian way. I am Prussia, I know how to train soldiers the Prussian way. So let me do as I please. I promise I won't hurt the kid." Spain nodded.

"Good because England would kill you."

"Kesesesese. I myself would like a nice battle with England. Maybe I'd even battle those other two next to him."

"You mean Scotland and Wales?" Spain asked.

"I thought it was all England." I replied.

"No you mean Ireland." France suggested.

"Ireland isn't anywhere near England!" Spain said, astounded at France.

"Where's the map?" I asked. Spain and France looked at me.

"In the ship."

"Great."

"Hello! I'm still here! Show me what you want me to do!" I turned on him.

"Stand at Aufmerksamkeit Soldat!" He saluted me and I walked over, taking out my gun. I pointed at the supplies. "When you are cleaning a gun you _must_ make sure you have all your supplies or you risk cleaning improperly and doing so you might as well not clean the gun at all because it only makes backfiring even more probable." I turned to look at him directly. "Step number one!" I used my index finger to show step one. "You _must_ always make sure your gun is _unloaded_ when aiming to clean it. Not doing so will be dangerous and you will probably shoot yourself while you are fumbling with your gun to clean it and then you will go to the hospital. Watch as I unload my gun." I showed him the proper way to check it is not loaded and talked him through the process. "You _must_ always be careful when handling a gun. You want to make sure there isn't any bullets at the ready and this means that you _must_ look through the barrel and I suggest as an amateur or first time cleaner to aim your supposed unloaded gun at something, like the ground or a tree, and fire the gun." I aimed at the top of a tree and fired but nothing came out. I had cleaned my bullets out. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"It's 'Yes sir' with a salute, you dummkopf. Again!"

"Yes sir." He halfheartedly saluted me. Good enough for now.

"Step number two!" I raised my middle finger up with my index finger. "First, however, there are different types of guns and as such there are different ways to clean them all. In fact you cannot safely clean every gun in the same way. This gun, however, only requires a cleaning with a small rod and then to be dowsed with water." I took my rod and cleaned as I talked him through it. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." He saluted me before looking at the pile I had assembled. "Those are muskets though."

"And I will show you how. I have my men cleaning all the hand guns. I don't expect you to remember more than one way to clean a gun right now." Doesn't that mean I'm being soft? Nein. I'll just have him figure out how to clean the cannons on his own. I walked over and picked up a musket, throwing him one as well. He caught it but as he fumbled to hold it properly he dropped it before he bent over and picked it back up.

"I think I know how to clean these guns Prussia." I smirked.

"Then off with you. I expect you to have these guns all cleaned before lunch time. Oh, and America, I expect them all to be properly cleaned, you have no wounds, and no help from others whatsoever. After lunch I have another job for you and those you don't clean or don't clean properly I expect you to clean properly before you go to bed, am I understood Soldat?!" He quickly saluted me.

"Yes sir!" I nodded before heading off to go have breakfast with my men and make sure they were doing their job great. I nodded back at Washington as he acknowledged my presence as I walked by. The other men saluted me and I nodded at them as Spain gave them their orders. I looked for France and saw him combing his own hair as his men brought him a plate for breakfast.

I arrived on board my ship and I was welcomed back with salutes and 'Gute Morgen's. I guess since France is having breakfast I should have more to eat because I've got some free time and I didn't have much of a breakfast to begin with.

"Make me a breakfast plate and bring me a cup of beer." I ordered. "How's the gun cleaning coming along?"

"It's going good, sir!" They saluted me. I walked back to my cabin and threw myself back in my chair before taking out my key and unlocking my top drawer and took out my pictures of West.

(America POV)

I'll show him! I'll show him I can beat his Prussian training! I quickly checked them for bullets before cleaning them and dropping the guns into a 'Cleaned this' pile before picking up one from the 'Clean this' pile. After I finish this I'm going to go get me some breakfast. I had actually gone back to bed when Prussia told me to get some breakfast.

I quickly finished and ran back to the center of camp before getting some of the leftover food for breakfast. I was about to dig in when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Washington. I sighed in relief before taking a big bite into my food.

"O'. I's jus' 'ou 'ashington." I said, chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Alfred. That's rude. Are you getting on that Prussian's nerves again Alfred? You know Baron von Steuben leaves when he does and if they leave I am going to have to send an apology and another request for help to the King of Prussia."

"We don't need help from some stupid king, George! We're Americans! We ameriCAN not ameriCAN'T! I mean come on! We can't use the help of a king if we're trying to get away from a king! It goes against our morals and everything else. You don't use a king to beat a king."

"Alfred!" I flinched, continuing to eat my food. "Now is not a time to be childish, now is a time to grow so we can grow as a country. This is the times that challenge a man's soul. I need you to be a winter soldier."

"I am a winter soldier! I wanna beat England so I can be free!"

"Then you will accept the help we are getting from Prussia, Spain, and France."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I will. I promise." I sighed. "But I still know half of what their teaching." A warning look from him and I shut up. "Sorry Washington." I worked on finishing my breakfast. I grabbed a cup of water and drank it empty.

"Are you going to come join training now, Alfred?" I knew that wasn't a question. It was a demand. I hope he believes me.

"Actually he wanted to teach me by himself today. I made a deal with him that I would try his Prussian training." I said, looking straight at him, hoping he believed me. I mean, it's the truth! He stared at me hard and when I didn't back down he smiled.

"Then I hope you try hard not to disappoint. Is that what those guns over there are for?" He pointed over to the guns and I nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted me to clean them. You can't help me though. He said so. Please don't touch them." He looked at them.

"Are you sure you properly cleaned them? Most of them seem to still be dirty." I looked over.

"Yeah I'm sure they're clean, I did them myself. All by myself. I didn't even get hurt and I want him to hurry up and teach us the important stuff. The war is coming and we're still in the basics."

"Learning the basics is supposed to help you learn the advanced things faster. I've been talking to Steuben and he said he would speak with the captain of his ship."

"Prussia should be coming back soon, then?" I asked. "When's lunch?"

(Prussia POV)

I was flicking things from my desk to the floor, mostly crumpled up pieces of blank paper. I was going to take a look at my map soon to see what they were talking about and who was right. Ireland with the leprechauns, Scotland with the sheep, Wales with the dragons, and of course England. I have actually heard of all those I just never really learned what they were famous for. I liked all the music I could find, especially the Celtic music. I heard my door open and looked up. It was Steuben. I smiled and flicked one at him. He dusted himself off before sitting down at one of the chairs. He looked in silent judgement at the mess. I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair and put my pictures away. I needed to go check on America soon anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to welcome me?"

"Well _you_ were the one who just came in and sat down in a chair, I didn't even _invite_ you."

"I assure you I have knocked quite a few times and you never answered."

"I was hoping you'd take the hint." I said smirking at him playfully. This man was my Prince's favourite general. He just gave me a look that said I was being rude and should stop. Well he's not Fritz so I don't have to bother with it… but Fritz would be informed… I sighed. I would need to watch my behavior. "I'm sorry Steuben. I was just playing." He nodded curtly. I frowned. Damn it.

"I need to talk to you. I received a letter from His Majesty and he said that he wants you to train the Americans so they can be free. In doing so you will receive a friend to fight for you against-" I slammed my hand down on my desk.

"That's enough! I don't need friends to help me fight, I fight my own wars and I _win_ my own wars! You tell the King-" I stopped. I can't be rude to His Majesty Fritz… I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Tell His Majesty that I will help train the Americans in the art of combat." He nodded politely. "And tell him that he owes me for training a brat!" He smiled before saluting and leaving the cabin.

I think that most of my men believe I'm related to Fritz, like biologically. To be honest… I might as well be. He's like a father to me. I love and respect him so much that I can't bare to go against him… and not just because of the discipline that comes from doing so! I stood up and headed out of my cabin and headed back to the land to see what was going on with America.

What I found made me furious. He hadn't even tried to clean the guns! Verdammter bastard! Verwöhntes Kind! I found America dozing off against a tree. I walked over there and yanked him to his feet.

"You call that clean?!" I pointed at the guns. I had his attention immediately. He looked over at them.

"I cleaned them myself! Someone must have tampered with them!"

"No man here would have tampered with those guns, Colony! You must learn to take responsibility for your actions, or in this case, lack of actions!" I dragged him away from the guns.

"Wait! I'll clean them! I swear!"

"It's time for lunch, Soldat!" I snapped at him. America suddenly grew still and followed me instead of struggling. I let him go before shoving him to the ground. "Plate please." I called and handed it to America before grabbing my own and getting food to dig in. I quickly ate a slice of bread before I realized America was taking his sweet time. "Your next task is to clean out the cannons." He looked over at me, frowning.

"What about the guns?!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be cleaning them, but not right now. You're next task is to clean the cannons."

When I was finished with lunch and America was clearly stalling for time, I stood and yanked him to his feet. When he went to complain I brandished my crop along with telling him that he would lose if a single word of complaint left his mouth. He shut up.

I walked him to the cannons before getting the cleaning supplies for these. "I expect you to clean these cannons. We have ten cannons and every proper cannon cleaning takes at least thirty minutes, meaning it will take five hours at least. So no slacking! I will give you dinner when I come back. Understood Soldat?!"

"Yes sir." He said through gritted teeth. I left him to it as I went to find Steuben. I found him taking a look at the pile of muskets.

"What are you doing?"

"Who did these?"

"America. I gave him the job and he didn't do it properly because… well he's a spoiled brat, what do you expect?" He smiled at me.

"From what I heard from Abelard, you used to be a spoiled child yourself." I blushed.

"Well do you think I care? I used to get away with everything. America has not. He does what England tells him and as such I need to change America so he won't just give up the fight just because he's threatened with a beating. Otherwise this would be all for naught. All America is is an arrogant kid that England failed to raise properly."

"I was only teasing Gilbert."

"You know, Ludwig is better behaved than America. Almost total opposite even. I know more about raising kids than England. I'm so good at parenting that Germany even became more mature at a very young age and a very small size. So to England I say." I spat my tongue out before quickly putting it back in. "By the way, on to more important matters, what did you tell His Majesty in your letter?" I asked, looking at him.

"I've not finished my letter. I went to go see Washington."

"Washington is a good man. To be honest, good or not, I'm thinking about what it would be like to have America as _my_ colony. I'd treat him way better than England does. Just ask Germany. Germany would be great friends with America."

"America would not survive with you as his boss if what has been happening since we got here, if this is anything to go by."

"Ha ha. So funny."

"I actually believe Germany would step in. Now that you bring up my letter I'm going to go finish it. Why did you ask?"

"Because I might want to add something into the letter. Like how training America is going, permission to conquer America, and why I don't really think England is suited for kids."

"You can do that… where's your pet bird?"

" _Gilbird_ is _not_ a _pet_. Gilbird is a _friend_. I have many more friends where that came from. I left Gilbird to watch over Germany." I whistled and a bunch of my yellow friends flew down towards us. "See?" I smirked. "Just because your Fritz' favourite officer doesn't mean that you know everything about Gilbird and I."

"They all look the same. Are you sure you left Gilbird behind?" I glared at him.

"They _don't_ all look the same! That's like saying all sheep look the same to a Scotsman! And they have sex with sheep!"

"I'm sure they don't. I didn't mean to get on your nerves, Gilbert." I narrowed my eyes. "You should ask Scotland if Scotsmen have intercourse with sheep."

"I don't have to. He lives with England. All I have to do is ask England-"

"Why not just ask Scotland?"

"I have no interest in the man. He doesn't have time to talk to me. He's too busy knocking people over who laugh at him. You know, he used to be a world power but his boss ruined that. So he joined forces with England and that, my good sir, is how we know Great Britain. Of course Ireland and Wales are also part of Great Britain."

"You're hard headed."

"And you, sir, are a dummkopf." I nudged him towards the ship so we could go work on the letter. "Besides we all know I'm better at war and battle."

"You're the best. That's why I'm glad your on our side." I smirked. Yes. Yes I am the best.

(America POV)

I was working as hard as I could on cleaning the cannons. I didn't want Prussia to get all pissy again. Though why he wants me to do it I don't know. I'm supposed to be learning with my men and we're supposed to be learning how to fight! We have a limited amount of time before England comes over here! We should never have called Prussia!

I cleaned the first cannon before dropping the supplies on the ground. I need help. I walked around the camp, looking for Washington. I found him talking to his second in command. I approached him and he took his time finishing his talk. Then he looked at me.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Um… can you help me with something?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I didn't know why. Maybe it's because I'm supposed to know how already… I'm going into war.

"Can you tell me what it is or do I have to read your mind?" He asked when I was quiet. I saluted quickly.

"Cleaning cannons, sir. I only know how to clean them quickly and Prussia said that he wants them properly cleaned, sir." He nodded. "I'll show you the cannons, sir. Please follow me." I turned and walked to the cannons and he walked up to one of the ones I had cleaned.

"I see that you tried Alfred. I'll show you how to properly clean the cannons for in the future." He began to clean the cannon and talked me through it as he did so. By the time he finished cleaning it, I knew exactly what to do. "Do you understand or should I go through it one more time?" I nodded.

"I think I got it, sir." I walked up to one of the cannons and started trying to clean it from memory. When I finished I smiled as Washington nodded his head in approval. We started cleaning the cannons together and soon we were finished. And I had fun doing it.

"So do you think these cannons satisfactory, sir?" I asked, looking at Washington.

"I do. I think you should begin working on the rest of the guns now." I groaned but with one look from Washington I shut up. He's right. I need to be a… winter soldier? I think that's what he said earlier. I sighed and kicked twigs and pebbles on my way back toward the pile of guns that I needed to clean for Prussia.

(Prussia POV)

I was sitting in the tub with the very warm water I'd been given by Steuben. He said that just because I'm at some foreign land doesn't mean I can skip baths… well duh but I was still kind of hoping he would forget. I was quietly splashing the water in thought when I heard someone sit down. I looked over to see Steuben.

"What is it?"

"I have finished writing my letter and came to inform you that you can write into it if you wish. Though I'm sure His Majesty would love a full letter from you yourself. The Americans seem to be doing just fine in their training. Good job Gilbert."

"Good job? What, did you lack the faith that I could get them into shape? Their the ones who want to go against orders and fight England. Granted, I also want to fight England but I won't be doing it with them. They may be doing good at training but they can never be as good as the Prussians in battle are. Nor the Germans. If I wanted to pit America and Germany against each other, America would need a harder training regimen because Germany would slaughter him the instant he set foot on the ground. Germany trains harder and every training session I give him he passes with flying colors and with no complaints, in fact he wants harder training. I'm proud of mein kleiner bruder."

"Are you worried America won't be able to beat England?" I splashed for a few seconds more before looking over at Steuben.

"Am I worried America won't win? Definitely. In fact I _know_ he won't win. It all has to do with experience. England is like me… kind of. He's been fighting wars since he was small. America has not. This is America's first war. The only advantages America has over England is that England excels more in battle on sea than on land, because he is an island country. America has never won a single battle on his own. He's always being saved by England and you can't expect England to fight England to save America this time."

"Agreed. So it's not just his arrogance that puts you off?" I shook my head.

"Nein." I heard the door get knocked on. "Come in." I called. The door opened and I saw a soldier come in, head down. He wanted to give me my privacy… unlike some men on this boat. I looked pointedly at Steuben. Sly bastard. I smirked. I guess you get privileges being the Prince's favourite.

"Sir, that Englishman you told me to keep an eye out for is wandering around the camp." I nodded. I grabbed the towel and saw Steuben stand and head to leave the room.

"Gute Arbeit, Soldat. Thank you." He left and I stood out of the bathtub, wrapping the towel around my waist. Now I need to get dressed. I headed into my cabin and grabbed my clothes off the bed and began to get dressed.

(America POV)

I was trying to hide from Washington and Prussia so I didn't have to do anything more today. I've had enough and my men have all stopped training anyways. Prussia was pushing me harder than they were and I was glad of it but also bummed out because that meant more work. I just wanted to get this war over with so I could have some fun. Do you think if I asked England nicely that he'd just let us go? Or is that asking too much?

I was about to head to dinner when I heard Prussia call my name. Damn it! How did I get spotted?! I looked over, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Follow me, soldier!" He headed towards the cannons. I followed him.

"I cleaned them, I swear." I told him and then accidentally walked right into him and fell over. I would prefer that than knocking him over because from my past experience, he can become quite pissy very easily.

"You're right. You did clean them." He began checking them. "And properly." I smiled. I think he just complimented me! "As a reward you can have a tankard of beer." I heard two people clear their throats but two people laugh. I looked around to see Washington, France, Spain, and that Steuben guy. Prussia turned around, glaring.

"What is it?" Then he smiled. "Indians?" He and France and Spain all chuckled. I looked over at him.

"Indians aren't all that bad."

"They scalp people, that's almost as bad as burning them alive at the stake. Or drowning them to see if their a witch."

"Excusez-moi, but that was in the medieval times." France said. "My country has stopped doing that."

"Everyone has."

"A witch is the equivalent to a duck." Spain chuckled at his own… joke I guess?

"Alfred is not yet old enough to drink, sir."

"Would you men please stop making jokes about that? And I quite agree with Washington, since this is America and not Prussia."

"… No comment."

"It's time for dinner Alfred, come along." I sighed and walked after Washington.

"Gilbert, I know that look." I heard in the distance. Then I heard Prussia speaking very angrily in some strange language. I sighed again. Washington looked at me.

"Is something wrong Alfred?"

"Yeah, I wanna take Prussia up on his offer… of a reward…"

"You can take him up on his offer of a reward, just not one that causes you to break the law."

"Law, schmaw."

"Alfred." He said with a warning.

"Well England said I can't drink either and I wanna prove him wrong!"

"You wouldn't just be going up against England, you'd be disobeying the law and you would be disobeying me."

"America has no laws right now! How can you say that?"

"We made laws, we had to if we wanted to become a country of our own. We set everything up, all we need now is to break away from England."

"How come I wasn't included in making laws for America?!"

"You were. You were also there, bored and complaining that you wanted us to hurry up and make the laws." Oh… yeah. I remember that.

"Well I still disagree with the laws! I want new ones!"

"You can't just throw all the laws out, Alfred. That would be unconstitutional."

"I'm America! I can throw out the laws if I want to! I'll make a whole new list of laws and then throw out the laws I don't agree with."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll prove me right! … After we win the war against England. Those laws only stand to keep us together to fight England! Right?" He handed me a plate and told me to get some food. I did as I was instructed.

When I got my plate I saw Prussia, France, Spain, and Steuben walking back to camp. France looked subdued, Spain looked disappointed, and Prussia… his eyes were narrowed and he looked either angry or disdained. Steuben was frowning. I guess they had a fight? I shook Washington's arm and pointed at them.

"What do you think happened to them?" I whispered.

"I suggest you stay out of their business Alfred." He whispered back. I rolled my eyes. Of course Washington wasn't one for gossip. I picked up my silverware and dug into my food. When I was finished with my food, I felt myself grabbed.

"Time for you to finish cleaning the guns properly." I heard Prussia say. However when we reached out of sight of the camp, he took me a round about way to his ship before shoving me into his cabin. I looked at him confused. "Shush." He put his finger to his lips. "I'm giving you your reward." He walked toward one of his cabinets or whatever and pulled out a tankard of beer. I gasped, delighted.

"I thought Steuben and Washington said no?"

"I don't give a shit what Steuben says. I am Prussia and I do what I want. And you? America? Are you a strong country or do you cower before a human boss?" I glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a no." He smirked. Then he thrusted the drink at me before going to his desk and digging in one of the drawers. "Tell me you're not a light weight."

"I don't really know. Your beer is different from our beer." His smirk widened.

"Then I take it you've gone against Washington before?" I blushed.

"Not without consequences. He always manages to find out." His smirk widened into a full grown grin before disappearing into a frown.

"I know what it's like for someone to somehow always know you did something that your not supposed to do." I smiled a little.

"Really?" He nodded. I took a few sips of the beer before taking a gulp of it. Prussia seemed to find what he was looking for because he walked to his cabin door and he locked it. I smirked this time. "Who are you trying to keep out?"

"Steuben. I'll give you a wurst sandwich when your done." I drank a fourth of the tankard. I set it down. "You'll finish the rest later. Here, eat this. It'll cover your breath and keep your cool. That way no one needs to know." I smiled.

"Maybe you do know something."

"I know more than you think I do, America."

"I'm just glad you're not the type to keep the rules."

"That's how you grow your country to be even more great. I am the peak of awesome!" He made me eat three sandwiches before letting me out of his cabin. "Now you go finish cleaning those guns before you go to bed. I want them clean before sun up, soldat!" He called after me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said before heading back the round about way to camp. I crawled into my tent, after setting it back up. Everyone was going to bed now anyway. Even the Prussians, Spanish, and French were heading back to their ships.

 **I hope you guys can keep up with this style. I want to give both of their point of views. If you don't like it this way then please review and let me know. Thank you for reading! I'm also sorry it took so long to upload this. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.**


	5. Awkward Prussia

(America POV)

I was dreaming of a world where the only food that existed was cheeseburgers and shakes… Mm. Delicious. I heard my stomach growl and grabbed some of the food and began shoving it down and I grabbed shakes and began slurping as fast as possible, I didn't want it to disappear before I had a chance to fill myself up.

Then to my wildest dreams, new and strange food appeared but my mind told me it was yummy and then when a plate of fish and chips appeared I shot back, surprised. Suddenly England was towering over me. He was laughing at me.

"America, I don't see what you hope to gain by winning this war. You will always belong to me. Wake up." I glared at him.

"I will get my independence, just you watch England! Not even your biggest army will beat my persistence! If one persists for long enough then all they have to do is out wait the enemy." I called. I was kicked in my side by England.

"I said _get up!_ " He reached over to me and I shot up in my tent, panting from shock. However the dream wasn't finished with me yet as I was dragged out of my tent. I pulled and yanked and squirmed but nothing would break England's grip on me. I was dragged somewhere before he grabbed a hard grip on my ear. "You call _this_ clean?" I looked at my captor. It's Prussia.

"I thought you were England." I said, sighing in relief. He pulled harder on my ear. "Ow! Watch it you bastard!"

"You're gonna _wish_ England was here when I get through with you America." He yanked me away from the guns and away from camp too. I was dragged deep into the woods before he threw me on the ground. "Anymore disregard and you will end up back here. Any breaking of the rules I'm soon to give you, and you will end up back here and with additional tasks to complete. Understood? Good because the situation you are trying to get me to help you with is a life or death situation for your colony and as such the lives of your men _must_ be considered. You behaving as you are shows that you are not ready. And in my case I need to help you out. So before we even continue with this I want an _honest_ answer! Do you have what it takes to be a country?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. I have what it takes to be a country." He kicked me, hard, in the side.

"With feeling or I have doubts that you aren't being honest with yourself." I glared up at him.

"I have what it takes to be a country! It's not that hard anyway! England does it!" He put his hand to his face, and his breathing became slow. In. And out. Then he removed his hand.

"Well doesn't really matter I suppose. I'll teach you the basics. Stand up!" He demanded. I obeyed immediately. "Which way is town?" He demanded. I pointed East of our position. He shoved me East. "Get going. We're going into town today."

"I'm not getting 'rules'?"

"Not really rules, more of an obligation type of thing. Number one, when I tell you to do something, you do it! No questions asked! Ask a question and you get smacked with mein crop! Got it? Good! Number two, honesty will get you rewards like more bier but dishonesty will get you punishment! Number three, disrespect from runts like you piss me off! So respect me and we shouldn't have any problems. Got it? Gute! Now shut up and take us into town." He shoved me and I quickly sped up the pace.

"Hold on Prussia! I never agreed to any of your terms. Why don't you just go back to where you come from? I don't appreciate being told who I am allowed to be! I ask questions for a reason!"

"Why don't I just go back to where I came from? While that is a gute idea, I'm afraid I can't. I've taken much interest in you and I am happy to teach you the Prussian way. I might even fight England for you." I perked up at that.

"You would do that?" I asked. "You'd help me?"

"Ja. I'd love for you to meet the others that I used to control. I feel you would be very good friends." He gave one of his weird laughs. "Though he might yell… scold you for doing stupid things. He's very mature for his age. Which is odd..."

When we reached town, he shoved me toward the first store. "For my services I demand that you show me around your so called American country. I want to make sure that you can handle being a country before I make any foolish decisions. I will not fight a losing battle."

"We are America! It's not a so called thing!"

"Shut up! Where do you sell toys? You do have toys don't you? After all if it's not war you're practicing then you must be doing something else." I rolled my eyes. I led him to one of the toy stores and he ran off quickly. I quickly headed into the store myself before Washington could yell at me.

After a few hours of looking and buying Prussia found me again. "Yes?"

"Don't forget you have to clean those guns. I'd do it if I were you, I _never_ give two chances to anyone. By the way, do you have a place to buy books? Like recipe books? Or kid's story books?" I nodded and quickly led him to the book store. We spent most of the time going to different shops and stuff like that. The rest of the time I had been made to run laps and drills and he promised me that we would be doing more with the guns tomorrow.


	6. A Short Letter To England

I was sitting in my tent. Prussia had told me my training was over for today… strange because all we did was go to the store. I pulled a book onto my lap and paper and grabbed my quill and ink. I began to write a letter for England.

'Dear England, I don't want to hurt you. I also know you don't want to hurt me. So in a way we both want the same thing. If I promise to pay back all the tea from the Boston Tea Party, will you let me go? I will pay back every single cent for my freedom. That's how much my freedom is worth to me. I'm tired of being under the rule of a king. He doesn't even know what it's like over here. Some of the English guards are real jerks. Keep in mind I said some, not all. I really think most English guards are really nice. In fact they helped my people once, they even helped me once, and I think we can talk this through and come to a solution that will make us both happy. I promise to be very understanding and very cooperative with you, if we both come alone. Love, America.' I smiled and reread what I wrote. I liked it. …how do I get it sent without Washington or Prussia finding out?

I poked my head out of the tent after setting the letter to be able to be sent, keeping my address off. No one was awake. I snuck out and fled into the closest town. I found the closest mail office and put my letter where it was supposed to go. I fled back into camp and snuck into my tent.


	7. Results

I was dragged out of my tent by the smell of food. I headed out of my tent and got myself a plate of breakfast and sat near Washington, away from Prussia. I knew I hadn't cleaned those guns… I'd been too busy trying to figure out what I would put in England's letter. If Washington and Prussia ever find out… I don't know what would happen. It's kind of like fraternizing with the enemy. England's not…

I finished my breakfast and waited for orders from Washington. However Prussia made me get up and follow him. He was smiling. He led me toward his ship. "Are you ready for today's training America?" I nodded.

"I am."

"When did you finally get some sleep? Maybe I'll let you have a rest in my own comfortable bed. You deserve it. Even if you are a brat." I stiffened, clenching my fists.

"I. Am. _Not_. A. Brat." I spat out. He ignored me. I followed him. I should stop reacting to his taunts. Talking to him gets me no where. He handed me a tankard of beer. "Thanks?"

"That's for cleaning the guns like a responsible soldier." I gulped. "What? You don't like it?" He almost sneered, he kind of seemed insulted. Is it just me or does this guy have more of a temper than he lets on?

"I want you to check the guns first. I tried but I don't know what you expect. Like how clean you-"

"Stop stammering. Your job isn't a gun cleaner. I don't expect perfection. You're just a kid. I'll go check the guns for you, just to make you happy." He turned and left the ship. …Shit! What the hell did I just do?! I waited a few minutes before putting down the tankard. I snuck to the door before making a run for it.

It was all for naught though because I ran into Washington. "What is it Alfred? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Washington. I had some beer, Prussian beer. But it was Prussia who gave it to me." That should keep him distracted. He sighed.

"I need to go have a talk with Steuben." I ran farther only to be confronted by France and Spain. This time there was no getting away.

"You guys should go talk to Steuben. I accidentally told Washington that Prussia gave me beer and you need to convince him that I was just playing around with him."

"Oui. Most unfortunate. Spain, solve the problem."

"What? Why me? You solve it. You're always saying how much smarter you are."

"Fine, I will." France turned away and stopped. "It just crossed my mind that I don't know where Steuben is."

"Nor do I."

"Or me." I said.

"France! Spain!" They both jumped, causing me to follow suit, but it turned out to be only Prussia. …Only Prussia? I turned to flee and I got at least ten feet before I felt myself pulled back by my coat. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"What's going on?" France asked. "Where's Steuben?"

"Who gives a damn about Steuben? America, you're coming with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I might be fine with right here." I shook my head and followed him. He dragged me to the guns. "I gave you a demonstration of how to clean your gun so that's not the problem. I saw you clean the cannons, so your inability isn't the problem. I checked these guns, and their not any cleaner than the last time I checked them. So what is the problem America?" I glared at him.

"I didn't want to clean them, okay? I didn't think it fair it had to be me who cleaned them. We have many men here who could clean those guns. I think you just don't like me. You keep calling me a brat." He was trying to keep his temper.

"I call you a brat because you _are_ one! How can you not want to clean your weapon but you want to fight a war for freedom! I should-… You are _not_ soldier material! But don't worry. I will _make_ you soldier material. One just needs the proper incentive. Clearly yelling and chores are not the proper incentive for you." He dragged me away from the guns.

"Prussia?"

"Shut up!" I flinched. We ended up back where we were that other day. "Remember what I said?"

"…Disregard or breaking of the rules will get me back here?"

"Are you asking or telling me soldier?" He shouted at me.

"Telling." He grabbed me and shoved me against a tree.

"You're _lying_!" What he did next shocked me. He swatted me, like England does- did. When I get my freedom he won't have permission to do this.

"Are you even listening, bengel!" I could already guess he was calling me a brat in… Prussian.

"Yes!"

"Then what did I just say?" Damn it!

"You said I was lying. I'm sorry for lying." I smiled. "At least I'm not Washington? I mean, Washington never lies! Get it?" I got a firmer swat.

"You think this is funny America?"

"No! Of course not!" I received another swat.

"Then why are you making jokes?"

"Chill out dude! I'm only trying to lighten the mood." I guess that was the wrong thing to say because something in him snapped and he began raining swats on my bottom. I yelped. "Sorry!"

"From now on, you do as I tell you, without question!" He gave me ten swats before speaking again. "From now on, you don't question me, no matter what!" This became a pattern and finally I realized he was scolding me. "From now on, you answer my questions honestly and seriously! If I want a joke, I'll tell you! Anything dissatisfying and you will be punished! That means disregarded orders or disobeyed orders! Using 'I didn't want to' as an excuse will _never_ work! Got it?" He finally stopped. I hugged the tree, crying.

"I'm sorry Prussia." I cried. After a few minutes I heard him sigh. He yanked me from the tree… and hugged me.

"I forgive you America." I stopped crying from the shock of him hugging me. I never took him for one to be affectionate.

"Have you done this before? You know… punish someone?"

"Ja. I have. Not many times but I have."

"I'm sorry to say this but I never took you for an affectionate man."

"Yeah well… I don't like hearing brats cry, no matter how well deserved. This is just a one time thing, just so you know. I don't know if you've ever received punishment like this. Next time I won't be so gentle." He calls _that_ gentle?! I glowered at him. "Don't pout kid. It doesn't fit a soldier. You going to clean those guns now?" I nodded vigorously.

"Right away Prussia." I headed off to do as he asked.

"By the way, you have drills to run and no time for lunch today." I didn't care what he said, I'd do it. I don't want another encounter like that.

"Gilbert!" I flinched. It was Steuben. "I need a word!"

"With that tone, you won't even get a peep." Steuben gave Prussia a strange look. "Fine what can the Awesome Prussia do for Your Less Awesomeness?" Steuben gave him a warning look. I know because I've seen those looks from Washington.

"Is it true that you have given young America some of our beer?" Prussia looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Prussia looked back at him and gave him a look I will never want to see pointed at me.

"So what if I did? It doesn't matter that I did and you can't stop me. Even if you do I can go get him American beer. Or we can brew Prussian beer ourselves, you keep saying we need to bond."

"That's _not_ what I meant Gilbert! Washington won't send us away because of this but he might not let you train young America."

"I'd like to see him try."

"We are not here to _fight_ America. We are here to _help_."

"I never said anything about fighting America! I am more powerful than Washington could ever hope to be. If I want to train America, then I will train America. Even if that includes breaking some stupid rule!"

"Clearly I can't get through to you. I have a very high imagination that King Frederick will not agree with you though."

"It's not like he can- He can't- it's not like he's going to come over here, you dummkopf!" Steuben looked very surprised before turning around and walking off. Good because if _Prussia,_ of all people, is stuttering then he must be too furious for words. "Stay in your own verdammt business you zwitter!"

"Gilbert!" Prussia just crossed his arms.

"Get to work America." I saluted him, in hopes of making him less angry.

"Yes sir." He's too angry to fight with right now.


	8. Tricking Steuben

(Prussia)

I was sitting in my office, smoking as I read a map of what I was told was America, when I heard the door get knocked on. "Come in." I called. A man came in holding a rolled up parchment. I recognized what it was immediately.

"Letter for you, sir." He said, approaching the desk with the letter.

"Burn it, eat it, throw it in the ocean. I don't care what you do with it." I replied. He looked confused.

"Sir, it's from His Majesty."

"I know who it's from, Fabian!" I told him, glaring at him. "Now do what I told you to do." He backed up quickly.

"Of course sir." He said and quickly left with the letter. However a minute later Steuben came in with the letter and placed it on my desk.

"This letter is from His Majesty and it is addressed to you, Gilbert. I believe he is expecting a reply from you. I have put it here for when you decide to man up and read the letter." I stood up, slamming my hands on the desk.

"Whatever is in that letter is _your_ fault, Steuben! You can never leave well enough alone, can you?! Leave my cabin at _once_ sir, or I will _escort_ you." He gave me a warning look. He turned and left. Clearly he is threatening me with another report to Fritz. I huffed and sat back down in my chair. I looked at the letter. Whatever it is, I know he's going to be scolding me for what I said and what I did. It is better if I don't read it because then I won't be disobeying him or something dangerous like that. I picked it up just when I heard another knock at my door. "Come in." I called.

America came in, looking timid. "Prussia? Sir?" I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Yes America?"

"Are you going to train me today? It's already lunch and I've not seen you at all today." His eyes landed on my letter. "Is that my orders?" He asked.

"No this is something else entirely, and no it's not for you. I've decided that I'm going to give you break today because tomorrow I start the real training. You've passed through the drills and learned the knowledge you are going to need to know to get started. You know everything you need or possibly would need to know for the real training. I suggest you go enjoy yourself while you can because tomorrow your training intensifies." He nodded.

"Thank you Prussia for taking the time to teach me how fight England."

"I've not started that at all. You were inadequate to train for beating England when I started."

"I know. Thank you anyway." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. France and Spain entered when America left.

"Hey! Amigo! Why aren't you outside?" Spain asked. I looked at him.

"Because I'm hiding from Steuben and this." I shook the letter before standing up and heading to the window. I opened it and before I could throw it out, France took it and opened it, reading. He blushed and rolled it back up.

"This is bad, Gilbert." Spain snatched it and he also blushed before rolling it up and handing it back to me immediately.

"Si, amigo. It is bad. Muy mal." I nodded before throwing it out the window, watching the ocean swallow it. I turned back to them.

"That's exactly why I didn't read it. Now I won't know what was on it and I also won't be disobeying him if there were an order on there. Clearly it was terrible because the both of you were blushing like tomatoes."

"I hope I never get a letter like that from mi crucería."

"Oui. You have no idea what Louis is like when he's angry!"

"Stop freaking out about something that has nothing to do with you two!" I ordered them. "It freaks me out." I told them.

"Gilbert!" I looked up to see Steuben. "What is that paper that sank in the ocean?" I smirked.

"You didn't really expect me to tell you did you? My business isn't necessarily your business. Don't worry. I read it. It told me to be careful." I made up. He stared hard at me.

"I want to read your reply when you are done. Just to make sure you are being honest." He left and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dummkopf zwitter!" I called after him even though he'd closed the door already. I sat down and pulled a piece of parchment to me and grabbed a quill as I began to write. "So what have you two been doing today?" I asked.

'Dear Fritz, Thank you for the warning. I will make sure to be on my toes the following days here after. I will not allow that English scum to fool me! I am awesome!'

"I've been teaching America and his men. You know, because you're not doing it."

"After lunch will be my turn." Spain said, smiling.

"That's great. I'm happy that America might be taking a break but is still training." I told them.

'I'll help Steuben keep the American troops in line. I have been exploring the cities in the Americas and I must tell you, they are amazing! Not as interesting as the ones we have, their a bit too small and out dated. Though you know how England loves everything to be 'just right'.' One more thing to make this letter complete. What shall I put in it? 'I'm sorry if Steuben has bothered you. I have tried to send you reports myself but every time I get distracted by the incompetence of the young Americans and Alfred.'

I smiled at my finished letter before rolling it up. Need to give this to Steuben. He'll laugh. I stood and France and Spain followed, talking among each other. I found him on deck. I smiled and walked right up to him and thrust the letter into his hands.

"You like?" I asked.

"I've not yet read the letter." He said, pulling it open to read. When he finished he looked at me. "Thank you." He said before turning around and heading down into the sleeping quarters under the deck.

A while later I saw him sending two letters. Fritz will probably know I didn't read his letter… meaning his second might be even more terrifying… I knew I couldn't just keep throwing them in the ocean too. This was a one time only thing.


	9. Letter From Fritz

I was currently teaching America how to hold his gun while on guard while I walked him out to where we were going to practice shooting. He kept holding his gun as he was supposed to but then he would start playing around! Every time he did I would yell at him. He would fumble with the gun and put it back in position.

I stopped at the targets before making America stop. I snatched his gun and readied the gun making sure to go slow because I needed America to know how to do it himself. I handed the gun back to him and he tried to copy me. I moved to his side, fixing what needed to be fixed.

"You're putting it too far back. It's not supposed to be touching your shoulder America. That's better. Now I want you to aim." I told him, aiming him toward a rabbit that was grazing on the edge of the clearing. He aimed the gun and I fixed it where it needed fixing. "Now shoot." I whispered into his ear. His eyes closed and he fired the gun. He missed entirely and the rabbit jumped, bounding away. "I suppose that's my fault. I should have told you to keep your eyes open."

"Sorry Prussia. I'll do better next time." I shook my head.

"Forget it. Aim at the tree." I said, pointing at the tree closest to his right. He aimed before closing his eyes and again he missed. I punched him in the shoulder. "You keep your eyes _open_! Try again!" I ordered. He aimed again and then shot, barely keeping his eyes open. "Again!" I ordered. He aimed and shot again. "Again!" He aimed and shot again. "Again!" We repeated this a few more times before he kept his eyes open.

"How was that?" He asked. I pointed up at the passing birds.

"You have to have the will to shoot something dead, otherwise England will win and you will lose." He seemed to get distressed.

"But I don't wanna kill anybody!" He whined.

"Do you want to go to war with England or not?!" I demanded. "'Freedom' is something you have to be willing to kill for! How do you think Rome was free? He was the one doing the conquering."

"Screw you!"

"You're right. You should be more like Germania. He was never conquered by Rome. Germania was free until the day he died! Follow his example!"

"I'll just talk to England! Surely we can come to some compromise." I glared at him.

"Haven't you already tried talking?" He frowned.

"Fine. Let's try it again." I gave him a stiff smile but headed off. "Hey!" He called.

"There's nothing to kill here so let's go hunting. We don't really hunt much anyway." I told him. He ran after me.

"Can we shoot something that won't die from one shot?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Do you want to be trained by me or not? I'm sure it would be better that way but you just complained about killing people. I've been doing it since I was a kid. I would go on crusades with my fellow men."

"Well… I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

…

"Prussia?" Steuben said, approaching me. "Letter from his Majesty." I rolled my eyes but snatched it from him and went aboard my ship to read the damn thing. He followed me onto the boat and into my cabin. I glared at him.

"Is a little privacy too much to ask, you high strung zwitter?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and threw myself into my chair as I opened my boss' letter. I didn't read it however. "Why don't you go get France and Spain?" He held out his hand. I closed the letter and handed it to him.

"I'll keep this safe while I do as you request." He answered. Bastard. It took him only ten minutes. Which was all I needed to light a cigar and start smoking. I snatched the letter and sat on my bed as I opened it and began to read while France and Spain waited in silence.

'To my dear Gilbert, -' I smiled at them.

"He called me dear." I said through the cigar.

"I believe you requested we come aboard so you can rage about whatever he wrote to you?" France asked.

"Well that and support." I told him before getting back to reading the letter.

'-I am pleased to hear that you are indeed training the Americans. I find myself disappointed that you would carry such little regard for the laws of other countries. I hope this does not spring from the fact that I am not there to keep an eye on you and your sometimes mischievous ways.-'

"Fritz knows me well. However, what I do with them is more about them asking me for help. That means they do as I say in training." They chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

'-I also think it obvious you didn't read my first letter because I asked you to promise you would try to at least behave yourself. Therefore I find it rude of you to pretend that you indeed had read my letter.' I felt myself blush. Again, Fritz knows me _well_. '-That is why I find it suitable to have Steuben punish you anyway he sees fit for breaking the laws that you break.' Hell no! That man is too high strung! '-I would have thought you knew better to break such a silly law that prohibits the drinking of Alfred, the child I hear is under Washington's wing.'

"Something just crossed my mind. Steuben blabs too damn much."

"It's his job to blab." France replied. "If we like it or not."

'-It is Washington's decision what Alfred may or may not do, not yours. You are only there to teach them how to fight a war. Nothing more, nothing less. Please try to remember that. I love you and cannot wait for your return home. With love, King Frederick of Prussia.' I felt my cheeks burning. I knew I shouldn't have read the letter.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked. I didn't know what to say.

"He- I'm going to… I need to write him back." I said, moving to my desk. I pulled out parchment and a quill as I began to write back to Fritz.

'Dear Fritz, I refuse to let Steuben of all people decide how I am disciplined. This is my boat and therefore I make the rules. I do understand that I am not allowed to let Alfred break the laws of his land-' on his land, he can break them all he wants on my boat '-and I promise that I will at least do my best to behave.' Or at least be more sneaky about my doings. 'I love you too, Fritz. I'm sorry about trying to pretend I had read the first letter. I promise I read the second. With love and awesomeness, Gilbert Beilschmidt.' I rolled it up and closed it before sending it off for delivery to Fritz.


	10. No Arguing

It was two weeks since I had gotten that letter and America was doing much better. He hadn't stopped playing with his gun. Something that proves he's a kid. I continued to yell at him for it. Right now I was drinking with him on the ship. Because he finally had the guts to shoot something dead. I know because he brought me a stag with three shots. I had my men busy cooking it right now.

"Was that good?" America asked.

"Ja. It was gute." I told him. "Otherwise I wouldn't be rewarding you, would I?" I asked.

"You don't have to be a jerk."

"You don't have to be a brat." He shrugged. I ignored him as I drank from my tankard of beer. America had finished his. I was taking my time to drink. I finished my drink with my last sip. "We'll be having venison for dinner. I know that." I said, standing up and heading out of that room. America scurried after me.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked.

"I want you to run through the drills I taught you. You've done enough. Catching a deer with three bullets is no easy feat, considering the chasing you had to do. I'm surprised someone like you was even able to do it."

"Thanks for the compliment." He replied a minute later. I was beginning to realize he didn't bother to fight me when I said things that made him sound incompetent. He must be learning then. He's stopped fighting me.

"You're welcome." He smiled. He ran off the ship to do as instructed as France and Spain approached me, holding a letter with Fritz' seal of approval. I took it from them, heading straight for my cabin so I could have privacy from my men.

"You two seem to be in communication a lot lately."

"He's not done talking to me apparently."I said, opening it to read.

'To my dearest Gilbert, In regards to your last letter I must say you have no choice. I have already sent word to Steuben about my decision. That may be your boat, but you are still under my command, no matter where you are or where you go. I love you and you will always be my Gilbert. I am pleased to hear that you do understand your mistakes. May it not happen again. With love, King Frederick the Second of Prussia.' I sighed. Damn it Fritz. I pulled over a blank piece of parchment and wrote one word and then underlined his words 'I love you'.

'Understood.' I rolled it back up and stuffed it back in. I handed it to Gilbird. He tweeted proudly and flew off with it.

"So what did he say this time?" France rose a brow in question. I hadn't made a new letter.

"That he informed Steuben."

"Informed him of what?" Spain asked.

"That's not for you two to know. I'm sorry. I told him I understood though. I can tell you that."

"So what does it mean then?"

"That Steuben is going to make himself more involved with the training of the Americans. That's what it means." They nodded.

"I suppose he has things to teach them. Though I don't see what he has that you don't."

"Well one thing is for sure, I'm going to demand he keep our tactics to himself and if he doesn't, I'm going to inform Fritz about it. He might be tried for treason. To teach them our tactics is to teach them how to defeat us!"

"I never thought of it that way amigo." Spain said, worried.

"Me neither." Francis admitted.

"I have. That's why I'm so careful during their training to not let anything slip. You two know how I feel about treason though, so does Steuben." I stated, heading for the door to go find Steuben to demand he be careful during the training of the Americans. Or Englishmen. That's what they truly are right now anyway.

 **Thank you to TheSilverHunt3r for reviewing my story. =)**


	11. Mind Training

(America)

I was with Washington right now and he was going on and on and on about something. To be honest, I stopped listening a while ago and it would be kind of stupid to listen now because I wouldn't understand a thing. All I do know is he's talking about updates, things he approves of, and currently it seems he's coming to a close on 'why I should not accept beer from Prussia'.

Washington's reasoning is stupid, not that I would ever _dare_ to say that to his face, but here is my reasoning on why I will _always_ say yes when Prussia offers me a reward, which is almost always beer: Prussia is a _really hard_ man to please and if I do ever have the chance to please him enough for him to think I deserve a reward I will accept it no matter what, because he is a _really hard_ man to please. That overwrites _any and all_ objections Washington has, in my point of view.

"I hope you can see where I'm coming from with this, Alfred." I nodded.

"Yes sir, Washington."

"Then from now on, you will decline Prussia's offer." He said, matter of factly. As if he said it, it would be true. I crossed my fingers under the table.

"Yes sir, Washington."

"Very well. You're excused." I smiled, hugged him, and then ran off. I ran to find my tent to enjoy my day off but I found Prussia having it taken down. I approached him.

"What the hell- I mean what are you doing?" I asked. Better to not piss him off.

"I'm having you moved to my ship. Your drills and physical training are over, for now. Seeing as your inexperienced, I will be training your mental capacity now. You need to learn to make strategies. You can't just go rushing in or you will lose. It's better to have you on my ship, that way I always have access to you. Don't worry. You'll be getting your own cabin. It will be on deck, just like mine. Your things have already been placed. Follow me." He said, turning around and headed for his ship.

I followed after him and he led me to his ship. I was ordered inside a door I'd never noticed and when I hesitated, he shoved me inside. "I'm going to train you mentally now. You need strategy."

"Train me mentally? What? You think I'm stupid?" I demanded, upset. Though as soon as those words were out of my mouth I realized I was overreacting.

"It depends. You are going to shut up and listen to me very carefully. I will give you a situation and you will think very carefully about what you would do. Then you will think very carefully about how you are going to phrase your answer to me. Next you will tell me what you would do and based upon that answer I will tell you if you would either live or die, or if it would work or not. Am I clear?" He asked, passing me a tankard of beer. He took one for himself.

I looked around the room to see that it actually looked as if I lived here the whole time. "I understand you, crystal clear." I replied, as I wondered around the room, checking out what would be my sleeping quarters for who knows how long.

"Hey! Stop walking around like a clueless idiot and come sit over here! We need to train and I don't want your attention on something else while I'm trying to talk to you!" He was annoyed. I quickly obeyed. I didn't want to upset him. He just gave me beer, I don't know what that means but I do know he's not rewarding me.

"Why did you give me beer? I didn't do anything." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Believe it or not I think you might be growing on me. As in I like you. Which is a bad thing. But don't worry about it. Now let's start our training. Are you ready?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he still remained quiet. He drank from his tankard. Then I realized he wanted an actual answer.

"Yes sir!" I replied, saluting him the way he taught me to. He grinned. I'm making him happy! Yay! I think I've finally got how to interact with him down pat! I couldn't help but to beam at finally succeeding in making him maybe be my friend! "Does this mean you don't think I'm a brat anymore?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled.

"Nein. You are still a brat. I'm just rewarding the brat." I refrained from getting angry at that statement. I guess nein means no. "Okay, first scenario. You find a group of Englishmen with weapons, your hidden in the bushes alone, and every man is armed. What do you do?" He asked.

"Shoot them, duh." He laughed.

"No you idiot! Don't shoot! More than likely you'll be captured and killed. Well _you_ wouldn't be killed. England would probably take you to Europe and deal with you there. Consider yourself a king on a chessboard and England is the other king on the chessboard." He stood up. I frowned.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried he was going to leave me just because I got the wrong answer.

"To get a chessboard. I am going to teach you strategy, like I said I would." He replied. With that he left the cabin and he left me alone in my new room.


	12. Caught

"America, this strange collection of pieces are called chess pieces. This is a knight, which doesn't really make sense. A knight wears armor and I'm sure their not a fucking _horse!_ Kesesese. This thing is a bishop. Their like the people who are clergy, a pope if you will… I think. I've yet to ask Fritz what a bishop is. This is called a rook. I don't know what that is. This is what your queen does, it's the most powerful piece but not the most important piece. Consider it your second hand man, your advisor, whatever you need to consider it to make it important to you. This is your most important piece and the most respected piece, also he has a morality that makes it hard to kill people. He is called a king."

"I can see you like kings. Then why are you teaching me to beat England? He's got a king. You should be on his side if anything."

"If I had it my way, everyone would be following Fritz. Fritz the Great is the best man you could ever meet. I can't take you home because of him. I also can't own you because of him. Back to business-"

"Who's 'Fritz?'" I asked.

"You've never heard of him? Filthy Englishmen. No respect." He spat, sneering.

"I'm sorry but England never said anything about him, or you for that matter." I was lying sure but I needed to fix the situation before Prussia _really_ loses his temper.

"He beat seven countries against one! He beat Russia! _Russia!_ …. Moving on…. What was I saying?" He asked, clearly having forgotten.

"I was being taught chess." He smiled.

"Ah! Well these pieces are called pawns. Consider them your human soldiers. Your queen would be Washington, your King would be you. The _instant_ England gets his hands you, you lose the _war_! You know why? Because if he wanted to, he could take you home and then demolish your pathetic army. They are _nothing_ without you. Why? Because England doesn't care if he kills them. As far as he's concerned their nothing but insubordinate underlings. That's why I'm so hard on you." Prussia said, putting pieces on the board. By the time he was finished lecturing me about something, I don't know the topic he's talking about, he'd gotten the board set up.

"Thanks for the advice?"

"Pawns, or subordinates, can only move forward one space at a time. They are useful, they turn into kings or queens, making it harder to beat you, or any other pieces which is why you never let them cross the board. Also, starting point, they are allowed a merciful two steps." He threw his pawns across the room. I couldn't help but chuckle and he smirked. "The rook is allowed only to move straight. North, East, South, or West. Did I mention pawns can't move backwards?" He dropped his rooks on the floor. "A knight can only move in an L shape. Two steps horizontally, or vertically, and one vertically, or horizontally." Again, he got rid of his pieces. "The bishop goes diagonally, on either black or white, they cannot leave their designated colours." He threw his bishops. "The queen moves in any direction she wants, which is why she's the Kings' second in command, very helpful." There went his queen. "Finally, the King, being the majestic and sadly moral person he is, can move only one step at a time. He moves in any direction he wants." He gave the king a kiss, putting it off the board before grabbing the black pieces and scattering them about the board.

"What are you doing now?"

"Shut up. There is a move called castling. When your bishop and knight are out of their way, you can trade places with the king and the rook. You can only do this once. When your piece moves and it comes across an opponent's piece, it has to stop but you captured, or murdered, a piece your opponent had." He dismissed those pieces and moved the other rook left and sat it in front of the queen piece. "Note, this is not a smart move. The queen will kill the rook. This is what you call a check. Corner the King next and you have a _checkmate_. Meaning you lose."

"Oh."

"Normally the squares have letters and numbers like A6." He moved a piece to a place on the board. "This is part of the game that can help you with war. Also, _never_ let your King get captured in the real world. You will lose, and unlike the game, you can't have a do over! Get it?" He demanded. I nodded

"Understood Prussia." He was quiet for a minute as he grabbed tankards and filled them with beer. He walked over and handed me one.

"Call me Gilbert." He gave me a smirk.

"You can call me Alfred." I replied, beaming. He clinked our glasses and sat in the chair across from me, putting the pieces all back on the board. He sat down and put his feet on the chair before lifting a finger to point at my white pieces. He took a long swig from the beer he was holding and I looked at my chess pieces.

"Make a move."

"Uh… I move my far left pawn for-" The door opened and in came Washington and Steuben.

"Ah! America. I found you. I have a letter here from England addressed to you." Washington said. Steuben's face scrunched up.

"What is that smell?"

"You telling me you don't notice how horrible you smell until now?" Prussia asked. Steuben's eyes narrowed as he noticed the cups.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, what's in the cups?"

"Where do you get the gall to call me by _that_ name?" He demanded, standing up so quickly his chair fell over, and turned around giving him the darkest look I've ever seen. "Where the hell are France and Spain?" Steuben walked toward us and I just wanted to hide behind Prussia. So I did. I got up and hid behind him, out of their vision.

Steuben reached Prussia and they fought over the cup. A few minutes later, Prussia threw the liquid in his face, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room. We ran from the ship and onto Spain's ship and into the bottom of the ship.

"We will be found eventually but it was still worth it."

"Why don't we just go hide in the city or something?"

"Because we're trying to practice for battle? We'll have to face them some time? I remember what it was like being a teenager. Besides there are two men in Europe that I _really_ don't need coming over here."


End file.
